Annabeth Wants A Guy Who
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Just a couple of one shots on the "What I Want In A Guy" list and a couple of my own! Give it a try :) It's going to be all in Annabeth's POV
1. Follows Me When I Walk Away From Him

"C'mon Wise Girl! Wait up!"

I huffed and continued walking away, only faster this time. I wanted to surprise to the Seaweed Brain at his swimming practice. When I got there I saw Percy there in his swimming uniform. His uniform is only swim trunks so girls were getting a pretty good view of his abs. I saw girls in the bleachers practically drooling over him. Percy was talking to a girl. She had black hair and green eyes. She was in a bathing suit which showed off her figure. She was beautiful…..and I was pissed. She was laughing at something he had said and she was lightly touching his shoulder. My jaw tightened. I've seen enough. I walked right past the two of them, making my presence known, and walked right out the door. I heard Percy excuse himself from the conversation. Shortly after I could hear his footsteps closely behind me. That's where we are now, me storming off and him following. He picked up his pace and he was soon was right behind me. He grabbed my waist, forcing me to stop, and he hugged me from behind. He whispered in my ear,

"Please talk to me."

His breath tickled the back of my neck. I was able suppress a shiver. I tried to wiggle out of grasp but he just held on tighter. I sighed in defeat and stopped moving. He maneuvered around me and was soon standing in front of me.

"Wise Girl what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything. I stared down at the ground. Percy's fingers pushed my chin upward, forcing me to look at him. His voice was stern but somehow soft.

"Annabeth….What's wrong?"

"That girl you were talking to before I left….."

"What about her?"

"She was beautiful and you guys were laughing and I don't know….you just seemed happy with a girl that wasn't me."

Percy started laughing. I untangled myself from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's so funny!?"

He calmed down and grabbed my hands. He sent a smile my way and my knees went weak. Damn him for being amazing.

"You were jealous Wise Girl."

"What!? No I wasn't!"

"Uh huh sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because…..you and that girl!"

"Annabeth…."

"Ok so maybe I was jealous….So what?"

"Annabeth… You have no reason to be jealous! Your beautiful, smart, funny, brave, you're amazing. That girl is on the swim team so I'm normally around her, but she's not important to me. You are. Annabeth you're my dream girl."

I couldn't help but smile at his sweet words. I started to lean in and noticed he did the same. I smirked and quickly pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for making me upset!"

He pouted and held his arm. I chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You know you're the only one for me right?"

"Maybe….Percy I'm just worried you're going to find someone better and someone who makes you happier than I ever could."

Percy's grip tightened around me and he pulled me closer.

"Hey….Listen to me! I'm never going to find anyone better then you! Your perfect for me and make me happier than I ever thought possible. I love you Annabeth."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty, happiness and love. I smiled.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. We both smiled into the kiss and wrapped our arms around each other. When we broke apart our foreheads were resting against each other's. Percy pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Wise Girl I'll walk you home."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know there are a lot of these out there but I wanted to do one to so...yea... review, favorite and follows are all awesome! :) I don't own the Percy Jackson series!**


	2. Sings To Me To Make Me Feel Better

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. I had a rough day at school. I had a test in almost every period. I swear the teachers have a meeting and discuss which day to have a hard test and torture there students. They all coordinate! Plus all the tests were about 30% of our overall grade. I'm pretty smart but studying all week then finally taking the tests wears a girl out. I leaped for the couch but fell quicker than expected so I face planted into the front of the couch. **( A\N This happened to me…not fun)**

I groaned and repositioned myself on the floor. No point in getting up now. I turned the TV on and clicked a random channel. The show quickly lost my interest so I grabbed a marker and started drawing abs on my stomach. What? I'm in shape but I don't have abs. I don't really want them either. Girls with abs kind of gross me out. I was so busy drawing my beautiful six pack that I didn't notice a certain Seaweed Brain walk through the door.

"Um Wise Girl what are you doing?"

I threw the marker across the room and pulled down my shirt.

"Nothing!"

"Were you drawing on your stomach?"

"No…."

"You so were!"

I sighed and pulled up my shirt revealing my masterpiece.

"Oh nice abs!"

I looked up from my stomach and Percy and I started laughing. We were rolling around on the floor with tears coming out of our eyes laughing. We probably looked like we were retarded but I didn't care.

"What are you doing here Seaweed Brain?"

"It's a Friday, I'm bored, I knew you were home and I wanted to see you."

"Oh well then….Here I am."

"Way to make things awkward."

We both started laughing again. I took Percy's hand and led him over to the couch.

"So how was your day?"

I told Percy all about my tests and stupid teachers and everything. I know I probably talked his ear off but it felt good to get it off of my chest.

"Wow Wise Girl sorry you had a rough day."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me instantly which caused me to smile.

"It's alright I'm just stressed."

I could feel Percy nod then go silent.

I was thinking about what happened today and how tired I was. It wasn't silent in the room for long before Percy's voice was heard.

"_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car, you're the line in the sand when I go too far."_

Percy was singing to me. I recognized the words but I can't remember the name of the song. I didn't want to interrupt him so I looked up at him and listened to him sing.

"_You're the swimming pool on an August day and you're the perfect thing to say. And you play it coy but it's kind of cute. When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend you don't know it's true, you can see it when I look at you. And in this crazy life and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you. You make me sing. You're every line, your every word, your everything."_

I couldn't help but smile. The lyrics were cute and when Percy's voice was the ne singing them it could make any girl, including myself swoon. When Percy saw my reaction and realized I wasn't going to hit him he continued.

"_You're a carousal, you're a wishing well and you light me up when you ring my bell. You're a mystery. Your from outer space. Your every minute of my everyday. And I can't believe that I'm your man. And I get to kiss you baby just because I can."_

He gave me a kiss on the cheek after he sang that line. He got up from the couch and offered me his hand. I took it and he started to dance with me in my living room.

"_Whatever comes our way we'll see it through and you know that's what our love can do. And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you. It's you. You make me sing. Your every line, your every word. Your everything."_

Percy started to spin me causing me to laugh. We didn't notice my dad or step mom in the corner of the room with smiles on their faces.

" _So la la la la la la la. So la la la la la la la. And in this crazy life! And through these crazy times. It's you. It's you. You make me sing. Your every line, your every word. Your everything! Your every song…and I sing along…cause your my everything. Yea yea. So la la la la la la la. So la la la la la la la la laaa."_

As he neared the end of the song Percy slowed our dancing pace. So when he reached the end we were at a stop. My eyes were glistening with unshed happy tears. I leaned and kiss Percy wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I was in complete bliss. I forgot all about my bad day….

"Hey hands off my daughter!"

And apparently my parents to.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! My really good friend Hana loves to draw fake abs on her stomach. :) Also the song was Micheal Bubles "Everything" Great song fell in love with it instantly. Review follow or favorite! Doing all three will make me motivated to update quicker :)**


	3. Tell His Friends About Me And Smile

**Hey guys this is extremely short and kind of poorly written since i was hurrying but I promise the next one will be better!**

* * *

I was walking down the hallway of Goode High School. It was lunchtime and I was searching for my boyfriend Percy Jackson. I didn't have to look long. He was talking to his friends Jim, Harry, and Mark. When I was close enough to hear what they were talking about I heard my name. I quickly hid behind some lockers. I know I shouldn't listen to their conversation, but I couldn't help it.

"Yo Percy! I noticed Grace was looking your way during math! You gonna hit that?"

I made a face and had to hold back a groan. Grace was always hitting on Percy to the point it was disturbing.

"Guys I told you. I'm dating Annabeth!"

"The nerd?"

"She's not a nerd! She's insanely smart."

"In other words a nerd."

"Shut up Mark. She's amazing."

"Dude you could have any girl in school and you choose her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's always by herself reading or studying for tests. She's not popular."

"So? She's my best friend! She's smart funny beautiful. Guys she's my dream girl."

"Woah…so your serious about her?"

"Yea if I'm lucky enough to date her for a while I'm gonna marry that girl."

I looked around the corner and saw Percy smiling. I coughed and walked around the corner making my presence known. I awkwardly walked up to Percy. His friends were just staring at me.

"Um hey Percy…..hey guys."

"Hey Annabeth….we gotta get going. See ya later Percy."

Mark, Harry and Jim quickly left.

"Hey Wise Girl wanna eat outside for lunch today? Just you and me?"

I smiled and took his hand.

"Sure."

Percy tenderly kissed my temple and led me outside. We sat down by a tree and pulled out our lunches. We fed each other pieces and did all that couple-y stuff. When lunch was over Percy walked me to class and kissed me quickly. He whispered

"I love you."

In my ear and left. I smiled and whispered

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ending kind of sucks too...sorry! :\**


	4. Watches The Stars With Me

**Sorry this is so late guys! I've just been so busy! I updated Falling In Love because i got so many reviews follows and favorites! It makes me want to update faster when I get postive feedback! Just putting that out there! :P Oh and this chapter is pretty short but I thought it was cute... **

* * *

"Seaweed Brain! Where are we going?"

"C'mon! It's not too now!"

Percy was taking me out on a date for our 3 month anniversary. He's about to yank my arm off pulling me to an unknown destination. All I knew is that it was dark and uphill. Finally Percy slowed down then came to a stop. We were at the stop of a hill, but the city lights were shining down below like little lights and there was a picnic basket set up with all kinds of food.

"Percy….."

He rubbed the back of his neck; something he does when he's nervous.

"Happy anniversary?"

I chuckled and leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"Happy anniversary Seaweed Brain."

He smiled widely and took my hand. He led me over to the picnic basket. We ate somewhat quickly. The dinner was filled with small conversation. Now Percy and I were just lying on the grass looking up at the beautiful stars. My head was on his chest and his right arm was wrapped around my waist. I sighed in content.

"So you enjoyed our anniversary?"

"Yea Percy I did."

"I know it's not a fancy trip to Paris but…"

"You know Percy I think I like this better."

"What do you mean?"

"Just being around you is enough for me. I don't need some big thing for an anniversary. Being with you, laying under the stars is enough."

Percy pulled me closer and gently kissed my temple. A small smile grazed my lips. Yea this was better than eating snails in Paris.

* * *

**Told you it was short...Tell me what you guys think! I'll try and update this weekend!**


	5. Has A Stuffed Animal Fight With Her

**Hey guys heres another chapter! I'm really bad at updating this "story!" I just want to focus on some of my upcoming stories...with that said I think I'll make this story 10 chapters! Thanks to all who reviewed favorited and followed! It means a lot! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I ran to the door and quickly opened it. I threw my arms around Percy's neck and hugged him tightly. He went away on a trip with Sally and Paul so I haven't seen or even talked to him in a week. I shouldn't have missed him as much as I did but right now I didn't care. He returned my hug and smiled against my neck. When we pulled out of our tight embrace I didn't even have time to blink before Percy quickly pulled me back towards him and kissed me. I instantly melted into the kiss and my knees went weak at his touch. I never thought I would be one of those love struck girls I made fun of until I realized that if your with the right person it's kind of hard not to be. Percy slowly pulled away. He gave me a smile that could make any girl knees go weak I sent him my own smiled and gestured him inside.

Percy and I were watching random movies and talking. Well "talking" for Percy and I means arguing about something. We're an odd couple but I love it. Percy and I were arguing over what to watch.

"Percy give me the remote! I want to see what wood they used to finish that railing!"

"Annabeth that stuff is boring! I want to watch Finding Nemo!"

"That's a kid's show!

"So!? It's a classic!"

I rolled my eyes and lunged for the remote again. Percy quickly moved it out of my reach before I could grab it. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Percy chuckled.

"Annabeth c'mon don't use that face on me."

I continued pouting. Percy leaned forward and I closed my eyes thinking he was going to kiss me. He reached behind me and grabbed one of the twins' stuffed animals and hit me in the face.

"What the hell Seaweed Brain?!"

Percy just smirked and hit me again. I grabbed a stuffed dinosaur and threw it at him. And that's how we spent the next two hours, having a stuffed animal war. Romantic isn't it?

* * *

**Romantic indeed! Well in at least I think so! :P Hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**


	6. Kisses Her In The Rain And Snow

**Ok guys I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I was going to about 2 days ago but I had a panic attack in school and yea it just caused this huge deal...then my brother's birthday is tomorrow and I was making a really cool gift for him but it needed time to be made soo...Anyway! Since you guys have been patient I made this one EXTRA long! It actually has two one shots in it so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO series.**

* * *

I tightly shut my eyes. I tried listening to anything other than my dad fighting with my step mom. She wants me gone he is slowly giving in. I hate it here. No 16 year old should have to be forced out of their homes. No child should. I grabbed my coat and slipped out the door unnoticed. I started walking down the street. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I couldn't be in that house any longer. I wiped the tears that were slowly falling down my face. I didn't know how long I walked; I wasn't even sure where to go. I just hugged myself tighter and continued walking. Soon enough I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around. I held in a sigh of relief when I saw my boyfriend.

"You know you really shouldn't sneak up on a teenaged girl at night like that."

Percy mockingly glared at me.

"You know, you as a teenage girl shouldn't be walking around at night by yourself."

"Touché."

He stepped closer and grabbed my hands. His face went from playful to serious and concerned.

"Annabeth…..what are you doing out here?"

I sighed and let go of his hands and hugged him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I just couldn't be in that house any longer…."

Percy nodded in understanding. He knows all about what happens at home. Percy and I stood there for a while just holding each other. I could have stayed like that forever but soon I heard thunder in the sky. Percy and I both looked up and seconds later it started pouring. Percy gasped in surprise and I laughed. I released my hold on Percy, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It might sound weird but I love the rain. It just helps calm me down. I opened my eyes and saw Percy smiling at me.

"Come back here."

I laughed and walked back over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He smiled down at me.

"I love you Wise Girl…..you know I'll always be there for you no matter what?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Of course….I'll always be there for you too."

"And….?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

"Good I was worried there for a second."

I looked over at the street that was now shiny from the rain. I smiled and looked back over at Percy.

"Are we gonna stand here and talk all night or are we going to be cheesy but romantic and kiss in the rain?"

"Well although I love talking to you I would really enjoy kissing you right now."

I leaned closer.

"So kiss me."

Percy smirked and closed the gap between us. It was soft, sweet and fucking romantic. It was amazing.

**Line Break~ Line Break~ Line Break~ Line Break~ Line Break~**

I sighed and walked over to the window. It is December 24th or Christmas Eve. My brothers are running around the house yelling about Santa. My stepmom is trying to calm them down but it's obviously not working. I looked out at the snow covered ground. I saw houses decorated with Christmas yard decorations and kids building snowmen or having snowball fights. I smiled slightly and out my chin in my hand. I hadn't talked to Percy in two days. Now I'm not a needy girlfriend. He doesn't need to talk to me every minute of every day. I just think he's avoiding me…and I don't know why. I just asked what his plans for Christmas were and then…..nothing. He hasn't answered my calls, texts, emails nothing. I stopped trying today. Excuse me for trying to spend Christmas with my boyfriend. I sighed again and zoned out staring at the snow falling. I didn't hear the doorbell ring or my stepmom open the door. I just heard someone cough behind me.

"I don't want anything to eat dad. The twins probably ate all the food anyway."

"Hey Wise Girl."

I whipped my head around and saw Percy standing in my living room with a small green and silver wrapped box in his hand.

"Percy?"

"Um yea?"

I laughed and got up and hugged him tightly. Then I remembered he was ignoring me. I shoved him off of me.

"Why have you been ignoring me?!"

"I wasn't ignoring you I promise! I just needed time to get your gift and plan with my mom my visit here. I wasn't ignoring you."

I hesitantly nodded my head. I didn't want to fight on Christmas Eve.

"What's that?"  
I pointed at the box in his hand.

"Your Christmas present!"

"You got me something for Christmas?"

"Course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you something? Besides I love you and saw this and knew I needed to get it for you."

"You bought me something?"

"Uh…yea."

I thought about Percy's present. I spent two weeks collecting pictures of him and I to put in a scrap book.

"Uh…I uh…made you something actually."

Percy smiled and nodded his head.

"Awesome! I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Um…..yea let me go get it for you."

I ran upstairs into my room and opened my closet. Inside there was a green wrapped square. I grabbed it and came back downstairs. I sat down on the couch next to Percy. He handed me my gift.

"Open mine first."

I carefully unwrapped it and opened the little box. Inside there was an owl necklace. The owl had grey eyes and at the bottom near its feet my named was carved.

"Oh Percy…thank you! I love it."

I leaned over and kissed his check softly.

"I'm glad."

I hesitantly handed Percy his gift.

"Um…..it might not be all that good of a gift. If you don't like it I can get you something else."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

He tore off the wrapping paper. Ok whatever that's fine. Twenty minutes trying to wrap the damn thing and he just rips it off. He opened the scrap book and smiled at the first picture. He slowly looked at all of the pictures. The smile never leaving his face. When he got to the end he closed the book and smiled at me.

"This is the best gift any one could ever give me."

"You like it?"

He took my hand in his.

"I love it! Annabeth you're so important to me and you gave me the perfect gift. You gave me memories. I love spending time with you but when I can't I can look at this and see your beautiful face. I….I just love it thank you."

"Your welcome."

Percy leaned over and softly kissed me.

After about 30 minutes of cuddling kissing and laughing Percy had to leave. I walked him to the door. We said our goodnights but before I could shut the door Percy pointed up. On the door was mistletoe. I stepped out onto the porch next to Percy. The snow was softly falling now but it was getting stuck in my hair and on my cloths. Percy didn't seem to notice. He just smiled and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss soon got to out of hand and we found ourselves making out on my front porch. We didn't even notice the twins spying on us through the window.

"Looks like Santa won't be giving Annabeth presents…..she's being naughty!"

The twins started laughing until their mom came and made them go back to bed. She saw Percy and I kissing and rolled her eyes and went off to bed talking about young love.

* * *

**Alright guys I'll try and update more I've gotten pretty bad! So anyway! Review because it makes me happy :)**


End file.
